Rui Yamase
History (Spoilers) Rui Yamase (山瀬ルイ) is one of the primary members of Atsuki 's school group in Lux-Pain, as well as one of the two female telepaths in Kisaragi City , with the other being Nami Kamishiro. She runs a fortune-telling company, Company F, by herself after school hours. Rui is one of the first new people to meet Atsuki when he transfers into Kisaragi City, being the one to show him around the school and introduce him to everyone. She bonds easily with Atsuki and opens up to him about her past, sharing the fact that her father died when she was young, and about her power. She touches Atsuki to show off her ability to tell the future, but in the process becomes aware of his past instead, witnessing the murder of his family in her mind. About halfway through the game she exhausts herself by overworking, and as a result has to spend several days in the hospital recovering. While there, she explains that she's spotted a strange boy watching her around town, inspiring Mika to hunt for him. The boy eventually comes to Rui's office with a warning that her life is in danger, and after that begins to live with her for a while. His name is Kei Tono, and she comes to think of him as a little brother. Before too long, however, his prediction comes true, and a man enters the office threatening her life. Kei helps her while she runs to get help, finding Atsuki outside the building. Atsuki stops the man, and it turns out that Kei is, in fact, a part of Atsuki that was separated from him when Rui used her powers to delve into his mind. Kei rejoins Atsuki, the two becoming one again. Because of her telepathy, she becomes a target of two attacks; Yamato, the math teacher, goes insane due to a Silent infestation and takes the occupants of the cafe hostage at the school. He orders Rui to step forward with the intent to kill her, shooting Akira when he tries to defend her. The hostage situation is stopped by Hibiki Kiryu , when he uses his telepathic ability to erase Yamato's mind. The second attack occurs when the self-proclaimed CIA agent, Graham Miller , sends out a broadcast stating that both she and Nami are witches who are responsible for the recent attacks and madness that has been going on in Kisaragi City during the last month or so. Rui is forced to go into hiding as the residents of the city hunt for her in order to interrogate or even kill her. She, Nami, and the city itself are saved when Atsuki is able to battle Miller and purge his Silent, halting the effect it's had over the city and its residents. The witch hunts are stopped, and Atsuki and his team leave the city after erasing all memories of his existence. Thanks to her power and the key chain Atsuki had given her, Rui is able to regain her memories of him, as well as restore the memories of all of his friends from school, but unfortunately she's not able to find him before he leaves town. The game ends with she and her friends reminiscing about Atsuki, and Rui believes that he'll return to Kisaragi City someday. By the end of the game, if her relationship with Atsuki is fully developed, she loves him. Personal Data Rui is one of Atsuki's classmates. She is a telepath and works as a fortune teller, assisted by her power to see a person's future. She refuses to tell her friends' fortunes because she fears that she will see their death. Game's Description A junior at Kisaragi High School and Atsuki’s classmate. Her smile and humorous acts make her adored by all her friends. She’s delved into Atsuki’s mind very well. A very talented telepath. Picus may need to examine her. A very cute and stylish girl. A pretty moody person, but does come off as pretty happy. A ploy to hide her true weakness. She must be careful not to let her gift consume her. She’s finally cheered up, but she drinks too much tea. A bit concerned about her fluid consumption. Her tummy’s probably puffy due to tea abuse. Seems to take Tai-Chi as a hobby. Drinking that much tea and doing Tai-Chi does make sense. She gets stares when she goes with her sister to work. Maybe due to overworking, she sees the futures of her clients in her dreams. It’s okay to help people out, but she needs a break! Though only for a few days, she is sad over the loss of her little roomie. Wonder what they did…? Perhaps bathe together…? Hm… Can't express her feelings toward Atsuki. Her feelings grew stronger towards Atsuki because of being with his child form. Loves Atsuki. Shinen Divination Customer . "Love fortunetelling" . "Boss & Employee" . "Two-timing" . "Inner & Outer Faces" . "Love? Or money?" . "True happiness" . "Heart over money" . "What is important?" Did He Hear? . "Did he overhear us?" . "Privacy" . "Going for a reading?" . "He ran away" . "Is Saijo her type?" . "Likes youth & money" . "Weigh them out" . "Which will win?" About Atsuki . "Cool?" . "Doesn't talk much?" . "Looks straight ahead" . "How was the tour?" . "How do I look?" . "Weird fortuneteller?" . "Like fortunetelling?" Rui's Business Company F is inside a building full of small offices. It's famous for 100% correct fortunetelling. Inside is very fashionable, and doesn't look like a fortuneteller's shop. At first, it appears to be a graphic design office, and the crystal ball on the table and strange pictures on the wall make it seem like an eccentric graphic designer's room. TriviaCategory:Characters * According to Rui in Episode 1, she does yoga every morning. It's because of this that she arrives at school as the bell rings.